Le manque d'un manque
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Théodore ne ressent pas un vide qu'il devrait ressentir. Blaise est obsédé par lui. Draco tente de tout faire pour que tout se passe le mieux possible.


_Le manque d'un manque_

Hey, ici Y- !  
Tout est à JKR, et surtout je crois que j'ai fait quelques fautes dans ce texte, donc n'hésitez à pas à me prévenir. La partie en italique est un flash-back et... heu... Je crois que ce qu'il reste à dire est : "Bonne Lecture !"

_

* * *

_

« -De toutes les façons, tant que t'a pas essayé, tu peux pas juger.  
-Certes, mais si ça ne me tente pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'essayer.  
-Bien, vu que la tentation n'est pas là, ça ne servirait à rien de vouloir te convaincre, mais si un jour ça te dit d'essayer le Quidditch, tu sais où me trouver.  
-Oui… Dans le lit juste en face du mien, et merci pour la proposition Zabini  
-Mais de rien, Théodore. »  
Un baiser du métis au coin des lèvres du brun clôturât la conversation. Blaise descendit du lit de Théodore –qui refermât correctement le rideau- avant de se glisser dans le sien.

Il poussât un soupire de contentement : Rien ne vaux la caresse de la soie et du cashmere après une rude journée de cours… Enfin, si, il y avait des choses mieux comme une séance « d'échanges de bon procédés » avec Draco, ou encore un câlin tout mignon de Luna Lovegood, et aussi il gros câlin de Théodore Nott devrait être très réconfortant… Si seulement le plus lunatique des serpentards ne représentait pas tant pour lui.

« -Théo, chuchota le métis, faut que tu ailles prendre ta douche, tu va être en retard.  
- Pas grave, c'est juste un cours de Potions, grommela Théodore faisait rire Blaise  
-Allez, petit génie, lève-toi ! Et c'est moi qui choisit comment tu t'habille aujourd'hui ! »  
L'air et la démarche pas du tout éveillé, Théo se dirigeât vers la salle de bain des Serpentards de Septième année en se disant encore une fois que ce n'était pas de chance d'être considéré comme la poupée mannequin à taille humaine de Blaise et Draco. Quoi que, ces derniers temps, ce dernier semblait passer bien peu de nuits dans le dortoir et était plus occupé par la coupe de cheveux de Potter que par sa tenue.

« -Théodore, tu devrais te couper les cheveux.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Harry., Théo, grand prince, alla même à lui glisser un sourire.  
-Non, sérieusement. Ca commence vraiment à être trop long là, continua Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en tirant les mèches sur la nuque à qui, en effet, une bonne coupe n'aurait pas fait de mal.  
-Mais j'aime pas aller chez le coiffeur, geignit Théodore. Tant pis si il avait l'air d'un enfant devant le Saint-Potter, il allait rallier Draco à sa cause !  
-Je sais Théo, je sais, mais là, ce n'est plus un flou artistique, c'est… Un désastre capillaire ! »  
En plaquant un baiser sur le front de son cadet, Draco lui promit qu'ils iraient ensemble le week-end prochain à Pré-Au-Lard pour régler ce problème.

« -Salut Luna.  
- Touffi, y a Blaise qui te cherche.  
-Comment tu m'a appelé ?  
-Touffi. Je trouve que ça te va mieux que Théophile.  
-Je m'appelle Théodore, souffla le serpentard pas vexé pour deux sous. Après tout, il connaissait Luna depuis un bon bout de temps.  
-Oui, oui… Peut-être. Tu sais que Hermione Granger à été attaquée par des pucesachoses ?  
-C'est quoi des pucesachoses ?  
-Bah des bestioles un peu comme ça, elle lui tendit une esquisse surement extraite du chicaneur, et elles empêchent ta tête de réfléchir correctement et te font faire des choses étranges.  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Mettre des décolletés.  
-En effet, je préférerai que ces pucesachoses ne croisent pas mon chemin. »  
Les deux étudiants se regardèrent et se mirent à pouffer de rire, ce qui leur attira quelques regards intrigués de certains, condescendants d'autres.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Chuuuut, j'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura Théodore  
-T'as dix-sept ans, c'est plus un âge pour se réfugier dans le lit des autres quand on a peur.  
-humm. Théodore s'était déjà callé contre le torse de Blaise et commençait doucement à s'endormir. »  
Blaise soupira, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il ferait passer la stupide attirance qu'il ressentait pour le plus mignon de ces amis. Comment Kimiko appelait ça déjà ? Aaah oui, du Moe.

« -Draco, je crois que je vais finir par péter un câble.  
Les deux amis étaient assis dans l'herbe devant le lac. Avec un temps pareil, ils étaient sur que personne ne les entendrait, les étudiants tous calfeutrés dans le château à cause de la pluie, mais Blaise et Draco étaient d'une nature étrange…. Et avaient des capes imperméables fourrées bien chaudes.  
-Blaise, je sais pas moi, tape toi un autre mec !  
-Tu crois que c'est quoi que je fais avec Flinch ? Du bricolage ?  
Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond.  
-En tout cas, tu ne touche PAS à Théo.  
Blaise soupira et leva un instant son visage vers le ciel, permettant à la pluie de se répandre sur lui.  
-Je sais Draco, je sais… Mais je te promets que c'est dur. Surtout quand il vient dans mon lit parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar et qu'il se tortille contre moi en dormant, ou encore quand il me sourit en mangeant une tarte au citron, quand il oublie la moitié de ses fringues et qu'il sort à moitié à poil de la salle de bains, quand il-  
-C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris où tu veux en venir !  
- Il est trop pure ! C'est pas normal pour un garçon de dix-sept de ne pas se rendre compte de certaines choses à ce point, c'est comme si… Je sais pas moi ! Comme si il avait toujours le même âge depuis neuf ans. La véracité de ses propos le frappa… C'était comme si Théodore Nott avait toujours le même âge depuis que sa mère était morte.  
-Ouais, soupira Draco, et tendant son visage vers la pluie, comme l'avait fait Blaise quelques instants auparavant.  
- Et là, c'est le moment où je me sens mal… Le métis baissa la tête entre ses jambes, penaud de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ça avant… Enfin, de ne pas avoir osé ce l'avouer avant.  
-C'est pas de ta faute, une fois qu'elle est « partie » on a tout fait pour le protéger de tout, on a presque essayé de la remplacer. Il est fragile, on _devait_ faire ça.  
- Est-ce que t'en ai vraiment sur ? chuchota Blaise, il sut que Draco avait entendu sa question et qu'il n'y répondrait pas… Comme à chaque fois. »

_« Blaise, on doit tout faire pour que Théo ne soit pas triste.  
-Sa mère vient de mourir, c'est normal qu'il soit triste.  
-Oui, mais il ne faut qu'elle lui manque. On va s'occuper de lui, pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul, on devra toujours être là pour lui.  
-Mon père dit que ce sont les épreuves qui nous aident à grandir.  
-Oui, mais si Théo grandit, il risque de se casser., malgré leur jeunesse, les deux enfants voyaient clairement que leur ami était un Peter Pan par nécessité, un être trop fragile pour faire face à la vie cruelle du monde des « adultes ».  
-Est-ce que tu en ai vraiment sur ?  
Draco ne répondit que par un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'avec ou sans lui, il se chargerait de Théodore Nott. » Tout avait commencé à partir de là, Théo avait d'abord eu un lit dans la chambre de Draco, puis dans celle de Blaise, les deux enfants avaient fait de la place pour qu'il puisse ranger ses vêtements dans leurs armoires, et comme d'un accord tacite les parents avaient acceptés ce marché silencieux. Nott Junior, parce qu'il voyait trop en cet enfant sa défunte épouse, et que chaque regard bleu lui faisait trop de mal pour qu'il sache s'occuper de son fils, les Malfoy car Lucius ressentait une certaine culpabilité quand à la mort de sa cousine, Mme. Zabini car Théodore avait tout simplement besoin d'une mère, et qu'elle avait suffisamment d'amour à lui donner._

« -Luna, ta mère te manque parfois ? Théo était perché sur une fenêtre de la tour d'Astronomie, et Luna le regardait faire du coin de l'œil tout en comptant le nombre de carreaux au plafond.  
-Oui, de temps en temps. Mais mon père c'est bien occupé de moi, enfin, il a fait de son mieux.  
-Moi, elle ne me manque pas.  
-Je sais.  
-Et je me sens cruel pour ça.  
-Tu ne devrais pas.  
-Je l'aime toujours plus que tout, mais elle ne me manque pas.  
-Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'elle te manque.  
-Une fois, je me suis pris la tête avec Tante Samya  
-La mère de Blaise ?  
-Oui. Et je lui aie dit qu'elle avait volé la place de ma mère. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où je lui aie fait du mal. Et tu sais quoi ?  
-Non ?  
-Elle m'a pardonnée. Comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Et pourtant je ne suis pas son enfant. Je suis l'enfant d'une autre, mais elle m'aime.  
-Ta mère et elle étaient les meilleures amies du monde.  
-Je sais.  
-Et elles étaient amies aussi avec la mienne.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu n'as jamais été en colère contre Blaise et Draco ?  
-Si. Souvent. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit, ils ne pensent qu'à me protéger.  
-Ils t'ont rendu plus fragile.  
-Ca aussi je le sais. Mais eux non. Enfin, Blaise s'en doute, Draco non. Tu sais que si je lui demandait, il partirait avec moi au bout du monde ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me dit quand je fait des cauchemars où je suis seul.  
- Et il le ferait. Blaise aussi. Ta tante Samya aussi. Lucius n'irait pas avec toi, mais ferait tout son possible pour te sauver. Moi je te suivrais.  
-Tout le monde sauf mon père.  
-Et Narcissa.  
-Je crois qu'elle aussi m'aime bien. A sa façon…  
-Je crois aussi. »  
Il se pencha vers le vide, examina la hauteur, et sauta vers Luna. Il la serra tout contre elle en lui murmurant dix milles mots incompréhensible de tous sauf d'eux. Des mots d'orphelins, d'enfants qui ne pourraient jamais grandir. Des mots pour ceux à qui il manque quelque chose, parfois le manque d'un manque. Presque des mots d'amours, des mots de morts souvent, des mots doux et d'autres acides.  
« Et dans un autre monde, tu viendrais avec moi ? »  
Elle darda ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et ressentit la même envie de oui, de non, de tout, et surtout la même envie de fin. Elle lui sourit, posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'attira vers la fenêtre sur la quelle il faisait les cent pas quelques instants plus tôt. Ils montèrent, s'assirent et se lancèrent un dernier défi « Celui qui survit, » commença Théodore, « Doit vivre pour quatre » termina Luna. Un dernier sourire.

La chute.  
L'ivresse.  
La fin.

* * *

Rewievs s'il vous plaît? *tête d'enfant adorable qui ne vient pas de suicider son Théo fétiche*


End file.
